Various materials for use in absorbent articles are disclosed in the patent literature. Patent publications disclosing such materials and methods for making the same include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,068, Aziz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,801, Chappell, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,097, Benson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,021, Abuto, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,564 B1, McLain, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,801, Hoying, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,683, Curro, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,532, Turner, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,752 B2, Hoying, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,686 B2, Curro, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,543 B2, O'Donnell, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,374 B2, Sato, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,958 B2, Gray, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,617,449 B2, Baker, et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publications US 2006/0286343 A1; US 2010/0028621 A1; US 2010/0297377 A1; US 2012/0064298 A1; US 2013/0165883 A1; US 2014/0121621 A1; US 2014/0121623 A1; US 2014/0121624 A1; US 2014/0121625 A1; US 2014/0121626 A1; EP 1774940 B1; EP 1787611 B1; EP 1982013 B1; PCT WO 2008/146594 A1; and WO 2014/084066 A1 (Zuiko). Kao MERRIES™ diapers and Kimberly-Clark HUGGIES® diapers have premium products in which a textured topsheet is bonded to another non-textured layer via heated embossing or hydroentangling.
A need exists for improved materials for use in absorbent articles, and methods of making such materials. In certain cases, a need exists for improved nonwoven materials or laminates of nonwoven materials that look and feel soft, and have improved dryness. In particular, a need exists for improved nonwoven materials having three-dimensional features formed therein to provide improved softness and dryness, as well as a visual signal of softness and dryness. The three dimensional features may form depressions on one side of the material and protrusions on the opposing side. In some cases, it may be desirable to place such materials in an absorbent article so that the depressions are visible on the topsheet of the absorbent article. In some of such cases, it is desirable for such depressions to be well-defined and have a wide opening formed thereby so that they may not only improve liquid acquisition, but may also provide a “signal” to the consumer of the liquid acquisition properties of an absorbent article and ability to handle viscous fluids such as bowel movements. It becomes increasingly more difficult to form three-dimensional features that remain well-defined when making such materials at high line speeds. In addition, in the event that the material is incorporated into a product (such as a disposable diaper) that is made or packaged under compression, it becomes difficult to preserve the three-dimensional character of the features/deformations after the material is subjected to such compressive forces. Certain prior three dimensional structures have a tendency to collapse or close and become much less visible after compression. Further, a need exists for materials that can be provided with such properties using mechanical deformation methods, which are less costly than higher energy processes such as hydroentangling and hydro-molding.
Therefore, a need exists for such materials and high speed, relatively inexpensive methods of making the same that have deformations therein that provide well-defined three-dimensional features, even after being compressed. A specific facet of high speed is the compatibility with manufacturing lines for absorbent articles, which offers the advantages of pattern flexibility and zoning, and reduces the need to ship bulky materials.